I Love You
by white-and-red-vampire blood
Summary: Misaki is awaken and goes to Sebastian's room and they play 20 questions.What happened after they played the game?


**Lemon between Sebastian and my OC,Misaki. Enjoy! It's been 3 years.**

* * *

Misaki was sound asleep in her bed as she heard a sound. She shot up and looked around. Getting out of the bed,she walked over to the window and looked out the window. There was a naked guy on her window! (It's the dog,Pluto.) She screamed and ran out her room,right into Sebastian's.

She opened the door slightly and slipped in,closing the door and walked over to the bed. Misaki looked at Sebastian as he slept peacefully. Her hand touched his face as his blood-shot red eyes shot open and a hand flipped her into the bed as she was at the bottom and Sebastian at the top.

''Misaki,why are you in here?'' He asked,annoyed she ruined his dream.

''I heard a sound and I got up and looked out the window to find a naked man on the window looking at me.'' He rolled his eyes and looked at her.

''That was Pluto. The dog.'' Her eyes widened as her as she said,''Wait that dog is a man?'' He nodded.

''Oh,well I can't go back sleep play 20 questions?'' Sebastian asked as Misaki nodded. He looked at her. Tinted pink cheeks,sparkling crystal blue eyes, D-cupped breast and a smile her face.

''Alright,I'll go first,''Misaki said.''If you could spend a day with someone,what would you do and who?''

''Um...I'd spend the day with you and we'd go to the mall.'' Misaki blushed but said,''Your turn.''

''Do you have a crush on anybody?''

''N-No. I don't have a crush.'' Her cheeks were still red though.

''Who would you kiss and why?'' She asked.

''I'd kiss you,'' Her eyes widened.''and the reason why is because I have a crush on you.'' He leaned in and kissed her passionately. He pushed her back so that she lay on the bed and he was on top of her. Parting,he asked,''Do you love me?'' ''I do love you.'' He leaned back in as he kissed her lips down to her neck and sucked on it. Misaki moaned. She was getting wet.

He then left butterfly kisses on her neck and saw his mark on her neck to show that she was his.

''Your clothes are in the way and so are mine.'' He ripped open her button up shirt as buttons flew everywhere and pulled it off. Sitting her up,Sebastian pulled off his shirt and unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor. Sebastian then started leaving butterfly kisses down her neck and around her right breast and then sucked on nipple as his hand traveled down to her pants and pulled off them off and rubbed the wet spot on her underwear.

''A-a-ahh! Sebastian!'' She cried. He switched to the other breast and sucked on it. Misaki's hand traveled down to Sebastian's lower region and touched it. He groaned and looked at her with lust in his eyes and she smirked as she sat up and pushed him back,pulled off his pants and poked the bulge in his underwear.

Pulling them down, she stared at his cock. It had to be about 9 inches long. She licked the tip and he groaned. Putting it in her mouth, she lightly sucked on it as she then started getting rough.

''Misaki..'' Sebastia was groaning as he grabbed the bed sheets and then said,''I'm about to cum.'' She wrapped her toughe around the head and then she sucked harder as Sebastian yelled,''I'm cumming!'' And he came into her mouth,she swallowed and sat up but Sebastian pushed her down and pulled off her underwear.

Placing himself by her entrance, he looked at her and she nodded. He pushed into her as her eyes filled with tears as he pushed all the way in. ''Move.'' He nodded and started thrusting in and out of her as she screamed his name. Tears fell down Misaki's cheeks as he thrusted inside her.

''I'am about to cum!'' Misaki yelled. ''Just hold it 'll come at the same time.'' He thrusted one more time as Misaki screamed his name.''SEBASTAIN!'' He came into her as he collapsed on her and pulled out of her as he rolled off of her. Pulling up the cover,Misaki cuddled up with him and said,''I really love you more than anything.

''I love you more than you love me.'' Sebastian said as he kissed her on the lips and they fell asleep.

* * *

**~Two Months Later~**

Misaki woke up and felt sick so she ran to the bathroom and puked. She puked about 5 times until she stopped puking and got up from the toilet and flushed as she brushed her teeth and washed her face as she put on her clothes and grabbed her coat.

Walking down the stairs,she walked into the kitchen and quickly at her breakfast as she got up but as stopped by her boyfriend. ''Were are you going?'' Sebastian asked. ''To the doctor.'' ''Why?'' She explained to him what happened and Sebastian called for Tanaka and told him that he was going with Misaki to the doctor so he had to take care of the young master while he was gone.

''Let's go.'' He said as he grabbed his coat and they got in the car.

* * *

At the doctor's office,there was a bunch of people there so Misaki and Sebastian had to wait an hour.

''Misaki Hirotoshi.'' Misaki got up and Sebastian followed her as they went into the room. ''Hello, .''

''Ah,so what is the problem?'' He asked,looking her up and down as Sebastian growled.

''I woke up this morning and I felt sick so I ran to the bathroom and I threw up about 5 times.'' The doctor nodded.

''Well you probably have morning sickness or your pregnant.'' Misaki's and Sebastian's eyes widened.''I'll just run a few test on her and I'll give you the results today.'' Sebastian nodded and walked out. ''Okay so first,I'm gonna need you to lay back while I get a blood sample from you.'' He grabbed raised her shirt and took the blood shot from her stomach and walked into the other room for 10 minutes and came back.

''Well,Miss Hirotoshi,it seems you are pregnant. I'm not sure what gender but if you come back 2 months from now then we can see if it's a girl or going to have mood swings,a craving for weird foods and throwing up in the first 3 weeks of pregnancy.

''Thank you doctor,have a nice day.'' She walked out the room and Sebastian walked towards her.''So what did he say?''

''I'll tell you at home.'' She walked towards the door and walked to the car and got in. The ride home was silent. Misaki wanted to avoid all questions about what happened in the office. If she told him,she was afraid he was gonna freak out and leave her.

* * *

When they got home,they found everyone in the kitchen. Mey-rin,Finny,Baldroy,Tanaka,Mizu,Ciel and Alois.

''Where have you guys been?'' Mizu asked as she had grown taller,her breast had become a C-cup and her hair was longer and she had curves in all the right places.

''They were probably at some lame party last night and got drunk and passed out there.'' Ciel had grown taller,had more muscles now, had a bigger frame and was still the same. Alois,had also grown taller,more muscles now, had a bigger frame and was still the same too.

''Shut up.'' Misaki said. ''Now we have been to the doctor. The doctor told me that...I was pregnant.'' Everybody's eyes widened until Sebastian spoke,''Can I speak with you upstairs and if any of you follow I'll kill you.'' He and Misaki walked out and upstairs to his room and he walked in and closed the door as Misaki sat on the bed and he sat next to her.

''Why didn't you tell me earlier in the car?'' He asked looking her dead in the eye.

''I...was afraid you wouldn't want the baby and you were gonna freak out and leave me.'' Misaki had tears forming in her eyes.

''Why would you think that?I mean yeah I would freak out but I do want the baby and I want to be with you. I'd never leave you. I love you more than anything in the world.'' And he kissed had tears falling down cheeks and she kissed back,starting their new life together.

**_The End!_**

* * *

**Narrator:And so Misaki and Sebastian moved into a house,Misaki gave birth to a baby girl named Kiruka and they lived Happily Ever After.**


End file.
